


Only Donghyuck knows the secret.

by Augustlover2



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustlover2/pseuds/Augustlover2
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck were known for their chemistry. Being bestfriends, they were always together and never had a day without bickering. Everyone knew of their friendship but no one knows what happens inside the closed doors.





	Only Donghyuck knows the secret.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas and suddenly i want to write this as a gift to Markhyuck nation and to myself. This story will have mature contents, if you are not comfortable then please don't proceed with the story. For thirsty Markhyuck nation, enjoy 😊😉

Lee Donghyuck was known for finding his ways with everyone. He was loved by every single person and his charm was fatal. Donghyuck never cared about anything and always find his ways. He loved cuddling and smooches. Everyone adored him, the older brothers adored him more than anything.  
Mark Lee on the other hand was known for being the most hardworking boy ever. The sturdy guy with his own beliefs. He was just the opposite of Donghyuck, he never liked skinship but no one knows about his inner demon, except Lee Donghyuck.

It was already 2 in the morning and there was no sign of Donghyuck. Mark came back late the last night as he was finishing up his project with his college mates. Donghyuck texted Mark saying that he went out with Lucas. Lucas. The guy who's Handsome, tall, funny and the heartthrob of the college. Everyone knew Lucas was a flirt by nature but a good guy. The clock was ticking and Mark had already refilled his coffee four times, still no sign of Donghyuck. Mark knew that they went to hit for the club and he developed all kinds of scenarios inside his head and all the things Donghyuck might be doing with Lucas, that boiled his blood so bad. He scrolled his phone, refreshed it and checked if Donghyuck posted anything on the social media but he got nothing. He was frustrated and decided to take a hot shower. Mark was preoccupied even when he was in the shower and when he came out with a boxer and a wet hair, he heard the front door opening.  
Mark stood there drying his hair with the towel and his eyes fixated on the boy. He saw Donghyuck in the dim light, his eyeliner was slightly smudge and Mark knew right away that he was tipsy. Donghyuck strode his way into the living room and wondered why it was so dark. He then realised it was already late and Mark might be sleeping, so he tiptoed only to find Mark standing shirtless in all his glory. Donghyuck had only three strong shots of tequila but it was nothing when he saw Mark standing there and staring at him dangerously. Mark made him drunk even more than the tequila did.  
"Do you know what time is it now?",Mark asked with voice so low. It made Donghyuck shuddered a bit, not out of fear but it kinda turned him on. Donghyuck was with Lucas but all he could think of was Mark. Mark's lips, Mark's eyes, Mark's touch, Mark's lean stomach, Mark's everything. And the way Mark was looking at him wasn't helping at all, he decided to play a little bit with him because why not, he was giving Donghyuck a hard time.  
"Club", Donghyuck said. He walked towards Mark without breaking the eye contact. Both of them wanted to know who would give in first, the tension was out of question. Mark was about to say something when Donghyuck reached out his arms. He placed his hands on Mark's shoulder lightly, it was such a turn on for Mark but to Mark, everything Donghyuck did was arousing. They were standing so close, Mark looked into those brown orbs that are hooded with love and lust. Donghyuck was slightly tipsy, he saw Mark wetting his lips with his tounge and he felt his jeans tightened down there.  
"What did you do with Lucas?", Mark asked Donghyuck with his lips only few centimetres away from the boy. Donghyuck felt the hot breathe on his face and he wanted to kiss the daylight out of him. Donghyuck said nothing and traced Mark's lean stomach with his fingers lightly, he saw how Mark closed his eyes and gulped down the horniness.  
"I danced with him. I grinded on him thinking it was you,Mark.", Donghyuck said seductively in Mark's ear. His lips was touching Mark's ear and he didn't forget to lick it. Mark felt his boner getting harder than ever when he did that. He dropped the towel and grabbed Hyuck by his waist and kissed him like his life depended on it. The kiss was hot and messy. Hyuck played with Mark's already dried hair and he could feel Mark's hands all over his body. They both tumbled their way to the bedroom without even breaking the kiss, they did this so many times that it was accustomed. They broke the kiss when Hyuck tugged Mark's hair roughly letting the boy know that he was running out of air. Mark squeezed Donghyuck's ass slightly and let him go, but his hands still on Hyuck's waist. "I am so hard, Mark.", Hyuck said looking at Mark. The jeans felt so tight on him and it was suffocating him.  
"I am throbbing, Hyuck." Mark said and kissed Hyuck's neck. He knew all the soft spot for the boy and never failed to make him blissful with his kiss. He saw the angry mark he left on Hyuck's neck the last night and he felt proud for doing that.  
"I will not let you sleep tonight.", Mark said and let Hyuck on the bed. Donghyuck said nothing and waited for Mark to go on with the dirty talk. "You won't be able to walk tomorrow.", Mark said as he fumbled with Hyuck's jeans. Donghyuck lifted his body and took his shirt off in a swift way and that turned Mark on even more. Mark left the Jeans unattended and attacked Hyuck's nipples. Donghyuck was already on cloud nine and all he could do was moan shamlessly, he was all sober again.He felt Mark's boner poking his thigh through the thin fabric of his boxer and knew it was already stone hard. He couldn't wait for it to drill him deep down. In a swift motion, Hyuck pushed Mark away and strangled him. Hyuck looked at him lovingly and gave him a hasty kiss on his lips, he gave Mark the most seductive look he could ever give and kissed his body everywhere. Mark was finding hard to breathe, Hyuck's lips leaved trails on his body and it was burning him alive. It was painful for him and it took all his energy to control himself before he could fuck Donghyuck raw right there. "Did i make you that hard?," Hyuck asked him looking like an angel who knew nothing about sinful things. Mark closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, he knew Hyuck was teasing him and he couldn't wait any longer. Donghyuck knew it worked on the other boy and grinned quite satisfied. Mark felt hot down there and saw that Hyuck was licking his stone hard dick like it was a popsicle. It was too big for Hyuck to deep throat it but he always did it. Mark knew he would gagged afterwards but he didn't stopped him because he loved how hot Hyuck's mouth was. "Holy shit," Mark grabbed Hyuck's head and snapped his hips upwards. Hyuck gagged afterwards and popped Mark's dick out of his mouth with a loud sound, Mark saw how his saliva trailed down his dick and it was freaking hot to him. "Come here." Mark said and pulled Hyuck in his arms. He turned Hyuck and the position was changed, Mark was now on top and grinded on him roughly. He kissed Hyuck and this time he poured out his emotions on the boy. He loved Donghyuck more than anything and could do anything to make him happy. Donghyuck was so lost into the kiss that he didn't realised Mark already took his Jeans off. He felt hot breathe on his ass and the next thing blew him away. Mark was licking his opening sloppily and hotly. It was all it took for Hyuck to cum but he held it in. Mark grabbed Hyuck's throbbing dick and stroked him while he tounge fucked him sensually. "Don't stop, please," Hyuck almost begged him. Mark was already too aroused but hearing Donghyuck's moan made him lost his sanity. He inserted two fingers right away that made Hyuck thrust his hips up. They made love all the time but it still was painful for Hyuck somewhat. "Unnggggg" Hyuck moaned into his hands. He was enjoying too much that it made him painful.  
"Please, Mark.", Hyuck said looking down at Mark. Mark was busy fingering him while blowing his dick and it was too hot to look at. "Please what babe," Mark asked. He knew what Hyuck was asking for but he wanted to hear him say. He waited for him to continue but Hyuck hid his face in his hands and tried to control his moans. "Tell me,Hyuck. What do you want me to do?", Mark asked giving a long hot lick on his opening. "Fuck me." Donghyuck almost cried. "Fuck me hard and raw. Make me cum.", Hyuck cried out. It was all it took for Mark to snap hard. He teased Hyuck by rubbing his big dick in his opening. Before Hyuck could protest, Mark already entered him without even using the lube. "Fuck, Mark. Why didn't you tell me?", Hyuck muffled the words in his hands and Mark smirked at him. He loved when he made the younger boy a mess,he only wanted to be the one to make Hyuck that way. "Isn't this how you like it Hyuck?" Mark asked and thrust in harder and deeper. "Mark." Hyuck moaned and it activated the demons inside Mark. Hyuck knew Mark won't be soft about anything and he didn't even want him to be soft at all. Donghyuck wanted Mark to fuck him hard just the way he liked it. Mark on the other hand felt heavenly as he thrust his hips more frantically. He didn't even tried to go slow, Hyuck was still so tight after all the steamy nights they had together. Suddenly, Mark took his dick out of Hyuck's ass and that made Hyuck confused and slightly agitated. He was already feeling so good but Mark stopped abruptly. "What? Don't tease me Mark." Hyuck said biting his lips and stroking his neglected throbbing dick.  
"We have a long night sweetheart. Now, on your knees." Mark said and kissed Hyuck roughly. When Hyuck was on all fours, Mark was so appealed to see Hyuck's ass cheeks waiting for him to grab it. He spanked Hyuck two times, he kissed the redness that spreaded afterwards. "Mark Lee, make me cum. Break me." Hyuck said while grabbing his own asscheeks and opening it for him to enter again. Mark couldn't think straight and rammed inside Hyuck. He snapped so hard and fucked him,they both moaned their names heavenly. He could felt Hyuck clenching his ass and it drove him wild. "Ohhh fuck. Babe, you are driving me crazy." Mark said as he bent down and kissed Hyuck's back. "I am so close." Hyuck said as he hurriedly stroke his dick making sloppy sounds. Mark sped up the tempo and Hyuck swear he could feel Mark's big dick on his heart. The room was intoxicated with the sex smell, the sinful moans, the bed creaking so loud and the sound of skin to skin slapping. Hyuck rolled his eyes when the thrust became too fast and deep. And Hyuck released his hot seeds on his own stomach and Mark came inside Hyuck. He took his dick out and watched how his sperms were dripping down Hyuck's thighs. It turned him on again. Mark kissed Hyuck softly and slowly and said "It's just the beginning, darling." Hyuck knew it will be long night and prepared himself for all the events to be unfolded.


End file.
